Underneath
by Xanderette43
Summary: Jessica has some time to reflect.


Title: Underneath

Author: Christine

Genre: True Blood

Pairing: Jessica/Hoyt, Jessica POV

Timeline: Season three.

Author's Notes: Its been a heck of a long time since I've written anything and posted it here and I apologize so much to the people who have been wondering where I've run off to but I'm getting back in the swing of things and I'm working on continuing some of my Xander/Dawn (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) stories if anyone is interested still. If there is one in particular that you'd want to see continued I would love to have some input!

But for now, here is my first True Blood fic, and my favorite pairing on the show. I always appreciate comments too!

She still didn't understand what he saw in her. _No, that wasn't necessarily true_, she thought as she lay in her makeshift bed beneath the floorboards. She knew why he was so infatuated with her. Whenever he looked at her he saw the ghost of who she used to be. The girl she was before she was turned. Somehow she couldn't break the illusion to him that she wasn't that girl anymore. She was forever tainted, doomed to live a life without sunshine or babies or growing old. He could still have those things though. He could find someone else, a nice county girl with wide hips to pop a few kids out with. She always thought he would make a damn good father one day. She thought briefly for a moment of what their kids would have looked like and then shook her head. _Why think such cruel thoughts, it ain't ever gonna be possible_, she thought sadly.

Jessica shifted her weight to her right side. It was a good thing she wasn't claustrophobic before she was turned because the living accommodations for sleeping weren't anything to write home about. Comfort for resting apparently wasn't high on vampire's lists. Or perhaps it was just Bill and his lack of concern for her. It could simply be that most vampires slept in luxurious beds in rooms without windows, while she slept in the crawlspace of a house that was so old it could cave in at any point and crush her. She didn't have many reference points yet this early on and without a proper maker to teach her, she was behind the learning curve so to speak. Sleep to her was also strange. Ever since she became a member of that elusive club she never got tired. There never seemed to be a need for sleep; half the time she just lay there in deep thought as she was doing right now at this moment wishing the sun would set even though it was mid-day.

She was nervous about seeing him tonight. Two nights before everything between them changed when he allowed her to feed from him. Even more then the physical bond in the heat of the moment, he was putting his life in her hands, trusting her more than anyone should be capable of. That gesture alone touched her in a way nothing else could have. There wasn't anything quite like drinking from him. He tasted different from anyone else she had fed on so far. She wondered if it was just because she loved him. The way his blood flowed sweetly down her throat as his hands wrapped around her waist, drawing her against him. She remembered her hand pressed against his chest and feeling the rapid thumping of his heart as his lips parted to give a slight moan.

She ran a hand through her orange hair. She knew it was her imagination but every time she thought of him, she still felt like she was blushing like a fool. Blushing wasn't the only thing he made her feel either. That familiar twinge never left her when he was around. Hell, she only had to think of him briefly and there it was. She loved the way his hands glided over her, his warm body pressed against her cold skin. There would come a day, sooner or later, where she knows he will ask her to turn him. Bill would probably tell her absolutely not under any circumstances. _He would be right too_, she thought. What would she really have to offer him besides trading his semi-normal life in for another one in the darkness as a monster. When she really thinks about it though, she knows her selfish side would win and she would be his maker. After being without each other for so long, she knew that she'd never be able to be without him again. His sweet smile and gentle touch made her feel almost normal again. Except for the part where she wasn't, but he didn't seem to care_. Hoyt Fortenberry, you've got me under your spell._ It was the last coherent thought that ran through Jessica's mind as she finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
